Remus Lupin
Meet Remus John Lupin - Gryffindor 7th year and Prefect. It wouldn’t be a stretch at all to say Remus is one of the most popular boys in Gryffindor what with his old time charm and natural need to be liked. Oh, and his mates. Yes, Potter and Black were quite the boost up the ladder and had been the sledgehammer that had gotten him out of his shy shell first year. If it hadn’t been for them he would never be where he is now. Top of his class and practically friends with everyone he meets. That’s not to say he’s all dull and done, he is one of the Marauders after all. Remus is the brains, the advisor behind the curtain that pulls the strings to the royal court. While James and Sirius were more than crafty in their own rights (Peter just a follower to their plans) Remus is the one who set out for them to get away with clean hands. He’s the unexpected bad boy, which could be a shock to people when they would happen to catch glimpses of him and the boys stumbling in at early mornings hours, drunk beyond all reason. Biography ''Early Life'' text ''Education'' text ''First Year'' text ''Second Year'' text ''Third Year'' text ''Fourth Year'' text ''Fifth Year'' text ''Sixth Year'' text ''Seventh Year'' text Physical Appearance When not in uniform he usually dresses in old or second hand clothing. His jeans are faded, worn and sometimes has a hole in the knee. His shirts are plain (except for a few) and the same goes for any other over-shirts or sweaters he owns. He has two jackets – a fall and winter one. The jackets look newer than the other clothing as during the summer before his sixth year he went through a growth spurt and out grew it. During that summer he also got most of the clothing he still wears. His shoes are in no better condition and look as if they’d fall apart at the seams but they have yet to do that – proving themselves worth their money. Personality & Traits To say that Remus Lupin here merely intelligent is like saying that the sun only shines on Thursday. Remus had been an smart cookie right from the get go. He did credit some of his ability to having attending a muggle school until it was time to go to Hogwarts. He had learned a great amount of discipline from them but most of his success as a student could be attributed to his passion for magic and learning. By this point there wouldn't be many books in the library had hadn't at least looked at let alone read. It was truly a wonder how he managed to get so much reading in with friends like Potter and Black, but he still managed to. Remus wasn't just making these marks to prove he was one of the smartest boys in Hogwarts - no he wanted to prove to the magical world that werewolves shouldn't just be tossed aside and assumed for the guard dog of the dark arts. No. Remus would prove to them that he - and others - could be successful in the wizarding world. He was going to become and Auror. As of summer '77 Remus decided to take up the challenge of learning nonverbal and wandless spells. It's slow going but already there has been success. He has been able to produce the smallest flicker of a small, blue flame in the palm of his hand. Remus doesn't harbour hate for a single person he has mat in his life thus far. Even Snape - who he felt terrible for. He always tried so hard to ignore what his mates did to him. He knew that someday he would regret everything he let them get away with but still, he did nothing. He couldn't risk losing his friends over something like that. It was better to have just shoved his nose in a book and get over it. That being said he still didn't particularly like Severus - he just didn't hate him. Remus also has an amazing amount of patience to even put up with a lot like the Marauders - which he does and not just for the added bonus of having company on the full moons and someone to chat up when he was feeling lonely. No, not at all. Beyond Hogwarts he never once would relate against anything that would be said to him about his werewolfism. No, that would only encourage them. No, Remus would always just stand there and listen to them, wait for them to finish and then, with a smile and polite excuse to leave he would carry on his way. Even as a child Remus was very perceptive of people's feelings and motives - which is both an gift and a curse. While it allowed him to get past the bullshit and into the depth of things it was such a problem when one of the boys was upset and didn't wish to talk about it. Now Remus never once did pry but it was hard for him to just sit there and let his mate stew in their own grief or whatever may have been ailing them. He wanted nothing more than to help relive whatever was hanging around them. This also became an nuisance when someone decided it was an appropriate time to lie to him. While Lupin would never call anyone out on something (because, of course, they must have a good reason to lie) he would just stand there with a look of knowing that he had so well mastered. Except girls. He's complete rubbish with girls. Remus is by far the most mature of the four boys. He is more often than not the voice of reason in their antics and so what if that voice was only coming up with a more effective way to perform a mischievous act without getting caught. It was for this reason (and perhaps in hopes that he would reel in his friends) that Remus was appointed Prefect. But, of course there was no way he was going to tell them no when it really meant it. Sure he would reprimand them when he had to but he really didn't fuss with them too much. Mr. Lupin isn't all a dull boy - even with this maturity. He is a Marauder after all. He lives for excitement and wouldn't hesitate for a moment in taking a challenge which involve shooting Fire Whiskey. No, Remus has quite the fun and adventurous side to him - a side his friends would know all to well, it's just the rest of the school and Remus doesn't mind it that way. He appreciates the bookish persona that he had around him. Remus is insecure beyond words - though one would never know it looking or speaking with him. No, it would take time for all of those fears and hates to rise up to the surface. Where to begin is more than a task in its self but some are more obvious than others. For instance, his letting his friends get away with torturing poor Severus. Remus was absolutely dead set against bullying - it was terrible to say the least. He knew what it was like to be singled out and to take the pish, but still, he would just ignore what went on. This also moved over to his letting the boys get away with most everything as a Prefect. What did it all boil down to? He was terrified to lose them. Even though he knew better it still mortified him to think that if he ever opposed them in their actions that they would just up and stop being there for him - they'd abandon him. He couldn't have that, no, it would be too terrible and he tried not to think about it (though often he did). Magical Abilities & Skills Magic Remus has become more then proficient with the spells that he has learned over his years and is turning into quite the powerful wizard. He is one of the most accomplished students at wizarding duels in Gryffindor – if not the whole of Hogwarts. This talent for duelling is only growing as he has currently started leaning the art of wordless and wandless magic and is quite apt at it. He hopes that his magical talents and skill will help him in his aspirations in becoming an Aruor and fighting the good fight. Flying Although one would never know it (as he doesn’t find a need to show nor to brag) Remus is a very proficient flyer and could have easily made the Gryffindor Quidditch team had he the drive to – but, much to his parents disappointment, he didn’t. He prefers to just help James and Sirius practice rather than put any real effort into the sport. He has better things to do then fly around like a loon after some bewitched balls. Relationships John Lupin Katherine Lupin Sirius Black Padfoot is most definitely the most ridiculous human being Remus thinks ever existed and, most likely, ever to exist. Lupin doesn't know what he would do without his boundless energy and hunger for ever bigger adventures - it helped shaped Remus into the man he is becoming along with James's sense of pride. Whenever Remus has had a bad day or feeling down on himself he knows right where to turn for a cheer up or a good distraction and it works every time without fail. In November Remus has been trying to avoid Sirius at all costs and has even been lying to him - which is eating him alive with guilt. He doesn't want to have to tell his friend what Regulus had done and, what was even worse to Lupin, what he had done to the Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew Peter is the one Marauder Remus doesn't exploit for chocolate bribery when it comes to homework. For the most part Remus he would let any teasnig Peter would dish out go for the most part knowing he has had similar luck with women and life; the most hecomes back at Peter with is a look that would be calls him a hypocrite. The fact that they both read comic books is wonderful bonding time. Remus just generally enjoys spending the calm time with Peter compared to the rush of the other two boys. He feels like Peter can appreciate a quiet moment with a book more than Sirius or James. Remus feels a closeness with Peter - them both being the quieter ones of the group (of course this only applies when Peter isn't following suit with Sirius or James) and the fact that they both come from poor, non-pureblood families. Peter is the one Marauder that he wasn't nervous about having over to his house knowing that they most likely would have had similar money situations. James Potter James Potter is one of Remus’s dearest friends and fellow Marauder. James has often offered to help Remus out financially knowing his family was not well off. Remus does not at all agree with the way James treats people that are on a longer rung socially than himself or people who he just doesn’t think fit what he assumes to be normal. Remus in no way contributes to his bullying but in reality he is no better as he usually makes no attempts to stop him. He sometimes finds it hard to believe that James decided to establish a friendship at all – a friendship he is most grateful. He knows he will never find anyone as brave or as loyal as James Potter – except perhaps Sirius Black. In september He was flabbergasted that anyone would make James head boy over himself. He knows James to be a trouble maker with no respect for rules. To say he wasn’t at least a little disappointed or jealous would be lying. Now in November after long having gotten over James being appointed Head Boy by this point Remus feels almost proud of James for taking on the responsibilities he seems to be taking a bit more seriously. Remus has found out that James was also approached by Dumbledore concerning the Order of the Phoenix and was eager to find out just how James had answered him. Rosa Christianson Remus met her Rosa though James and Sirius – who knew her though her brother Connor due to Qudditch. Their friendship is still budding but there is no denying that Remus enjoys her company. She’s nothing like anyone else (female) that he spends time with. He feels comfortable with her. Right now he put her in the friend zone without even knowing what he’s doing – like he does with any girl who shows interest him. Who knows how long she’ll put up with his clueless and unknown games. in October they had been on a few dates- one of which that had grand beginnings with a romp in a changing room but ended in disaster as they were attacked in an ally by two rouge men whom Remus assumes to be Death Eaters. With this incident his feelings for Rosa became stronger and more clear - especially to himself. He has every intention to continue on trying to develop a stronger connection with her. November was a harder time - after another run in with the Death Eaters, Rosa caught a beaten and bloodied Remus coming back from a trip to Hogsmeade. While tending to him in the Prefects bathroom Remus decided it was the appropriate time to asked Rosa to be his girlfriend - she agreed and Remus now enjoys sporting her company for everyone to see and enjoys even more just the very idea that she's his girlfriend. Regulus Black Remus has watched Regulus grow up from a first year into the young man he is now. Remus never held anything against the Slytherin - even when he and Sirius began to fall out. He would try and peace keep between the group and the younger Black, always holding out inside that the Sirius and Regulus might mend what's broken and be brothers once more. That little bit of hope for Padfoot is dying out more than ever this year. In November Remus remembered scuffle the month before outside the Great Hall Sirius had with Regulus, Remus supposed that nothing more than another brawl would come from the boy but he had been terribly mistaken. When Lupin was attacked in an alleyway of Hogsmeade he was surprised (but not shocked) to find Regulus amongst the Death Eaters. In self defence Remus cast a spell that deflected from its target and did a great amount of damage to the young Death eater. Remus still hasn't forgiven himself for it. Rodolphus Lestrange To say that Remus is scared of this man would be telling a truth, but so would saying that he hates him. To Remus, Lestrange is the greatest challenge that will ever be put in front of him and every time he attends a duel for practice of as captain of the Gryffindor team and strives to be better if only to defeat this man with his own hand. In October Lestrange seemed to have singled Remus out as he and Rosa had been walking. What unnerved him more than just the attack was the fact that Rodolphus seemed to know he was a werewolf - bringing to light Lupin's fear of Rosa finding out. November had Rodolphus fully terrifiing Remus and it's affected how he's acting around everyone. Remus is having trouble sleeping as every time he tries he only can see that green glow of the Killing Curse and remember the seeing pain that he was tortured with. He is more determined than ever to become the best duellist and wizard he can be and defeat this Death Eater. External Links <3